


The End

by paperclip_star



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: There are mentions of Pedri, and tuls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Nevy's reign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"You should really consider re-decorating." Wrathia hummed, blowing a wisp of purple smoke from her lips. She was seated at the coral table and she still hadn't told Nevy why she had stopped in. Her eyes gazed over the cute sea creature decorations on the table cloth and figurines that held the blue candles in the middle.

  
"Maybe I will. I kind of like it in here, but I might change it for the spring time." Nevy said, nervously.

  
"If you get the chance." Wrathia said, taking another puff from her pipe.

  
"I'm sorry, Wrathia, but could you please not smoke in here? Some of my staff really don't like the smell." Nevy said, keeping her tone as nice as possible.

  
Wrathia blew out the smoke, keeping eye contact with the water kingdom's princess. She then sighed and put it out, laying it down on the table.

  
"Will you please tell me why you are here and what you mean by 'if you get the chance'?" Nevy asked.

  
"I suppose there's no delaying it. You're going to die. We all are." Wrathia said it like it wasn't a big deal.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean," Wrathia said, "TITAN and his army of followers are going to murder us if we don't surrender. Didn't you get the letter?"

  
Nevy nodded, "I received the letter, but I assumed you took care of it. I see now that you didn't. What are we supposed to do?"

  
"That's what I came here to discuss. I talked with my husband, Pedri, and I suggested we just surrender, but that doesn't guarantee our survival."

  
Nevy looked surprised, "You considered giving up? How unlike you. I expected you to go down kicking and screaming or not at all."

  
"Well, there's not a lot you can do when there's an army ready to take you down at any moment." Wrathia said, "I didn't want to give in, but we're no match for TITAN. I think that's clear."

  
Nevy nodded, "You're right. His followers are so dedicated. It's like they've been brainwashed. He's claimed a few of my own soldiers."

  
"Same here. I don't know what kind of drugs he's giving them, but it's not something I'm willing to mess with. But that's beside the point. I came here to talk about my other plan."

  
"Which is?" Nevy asked.

  
"I have... concocted potions for those who are the most valuable to me. You are one of those."

  
"I appreciate that but what does that have to do with anything?"

  
"Well, the potions... they..." Wrathia hesitated, "They will kill you and attach you to the next being born some where in the universe. That way, we can control the vessel and take back what's ours."

  
Nevy could have laughed, but Wrathia looked both concerned and serious, so she didn't.

  
"That doesn't seem to solve any problems." Nevy said, "If we can't formulate a plan now, what makes you think we can do so later?"

  
"TITAN will never expect us to be reborn as new beings. He will take our massive suicide as us surrendering and then, later, we can catch him off guard when we meet back up and formulate a better plan." Wrathia said.

  
"How do you know that we will even find each other in another life?" Nevy asked.

  
The look in Wrathia's eyes reflected back a similar worry, "We can only hope it will happen. If we're meant to take TITAN down, we'll meet again."

  
"Leaving it to fate, then?" Nevy asked.

  
"It's the only option left." Wrathia said.

  
They fell silent before Nevy then asked, "Am I the first one you've told about this plan?"

  
"Aside from my husband, yes."

  
"Why?"

  
Wrathia looked nervous to tell her, but spoke anyway, "I heard rumors that your kingdom was going to be attacked in the next two days and I want you to join my army again, so I came to give you your potion, if you agreed to participate. What do you say?"

  
Nevy traced the outline of a smiling starfish on the table cloth. On one hand, she didn't want to die and on the other, there was no guarantee Wrathia's plan would work out like she said. Which was worse, though? Living as a ghost forever trying to find Wrathia or dying at the hands of the enemy?

  
"I'll do it." Nevy felt herself blurt.

  
Wrathia looked relieved. She pulled a blue vial from her pocket and slid it across the table. Nevy caught it in her hands.

  
"You need to drink this before TITAN kills you, obviously. I hope you get the chance to." Wrathia said. It sounded like she really meant it.

  
"Alright." Nevy admired the blue liquid in the small bottle. She turned the bottle over a few times in her hands before she set it aside.

  
Wrathia got to her feet and picked her pipe, "I should be going. I have a few more people to visit. I hope we make this happen."

  
"I'm sure we will. Good luck, Wrathia." Nevy said. And she really meant it.

  
Wrathia grinned, despite the situation, "I don't need luck, Nevy. I'll make it out of this or I'll die trying. See you in another life. Pick a good host." she was gone, the blue oak doors closing behind her.

  
Nevy glanced at the bottle, a smile on her face. She admired Wrathia for staying so positive. She hoped this worked out well.

  
Taking the bottle from the table, she got up to assemble her army. If Wrathia still had time, the least Nevy could do was thin out TITAN's army as best she could.

 


	2. Two

Nevy's two days were up, as she sat in her room, watching from her window as TITAN's army stormed her city. She watched in silence as countless members of her kingdom were slaughtered like they were flowers crushed underfoot by careless children. The vial Wrathia had given her sat on her bedside table, a bitter reminder that Nevy was going to die today, by the hands of someone; herself or TITAN. Luckily for her, she got to choose.

  
The army of soldiers dressed in blue armor advanced and somewhere in the castle, an alarm went off, telling her own soldiers it was time to fight. She'd instructed them to give it all they had. Show no mercy. Die on the battle field or live long enough to see the world destroyed. They promised her they'd protect her, and she felt guilty for telling them their efforts would pay off.

  
She tried not to think about the countless men and women who roared as they poured out of the castle and how none of them would be going home to their families and how none of them would even have families to go back to, but she tried to think of something else. She didn't want her last few moments to be filled with guilt for people she hardly knew. It was silly. Wrathia would have yelled at her for something like this.

  
She looked away from the window, but left it open so she could hear how close the army was. She didn't want them to kill her faster than she could take her potion, if she was even going to take it.

  
Still, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to live. Wrathia's plan wasn't the greatest. There was no telling if they could even team up in another life and take TITAN down. What if she was just stuck haunting some poor creature until they died? What would happen then? Would she die all over again or would she be reborn? There was no answer, and that was the most concerning thing of all.

  
She stood up and moved to the other side of her room where her book shelf lay. She ran her fingers over the spine of each book, thinking about what living a new life would mean. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd end up with a nice host who liked her a lot. Maybe they'd even fall in love with her and she could finally, finally become a queen. Maybe her story would have a happy ending instead of it always ending up the same way.

  
All the people she had ever loved had fallen for other people, which not only made Nevy bitter, but hopeless. She'd fallen for a warrior named Tuls along time ago, but he ended up being in love with a much prettier princess of his own race. It was the first time she had ever been in love, but not the last. She then fell for Pedri, Wrathia's husband, although she never would admit it. But, yet again, he had fallen in love with Wrathia, and not her. She could see why, though. Wrathia was everything Nevy wasn't. She was brave and loud and prideful and beautiful and Nevy was just the annoying, insecure fish girl.

  
She sighed, moving away from the books.

  
There were countless other people she had fallen in love with, but at this point, they were just water under the bridge. Countless names and faces that Nevy wouldn't think twice about once she fell in love with someone worth her time. And maybe, just maybe, this person existed in another life.

  
The sounds of the army grew closer and Nevy laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling that was covered in drawings of sea creatures.

  
A pink jellyfish mingled with a playful shark and dolphins smiled at angelfish. It was cute. The artist who had made it for her was an older lady who lived just on the edge of town.

  
That lady was probably dead by now.

  
The army got closer and Nevy could hear the crash of swords and shields and screams. Suddenly, her door burst open and a young, handsome solider of her own stumbled in, his helmet under his arm and his blue hair plastered to his face. Nevy sat up, startled.

  
"Princess Nevy," he bowed his head in a quick fashion, "We have to rush you to safety immediately. Please come with me." he offered a hand.

  
Nevy wanted to take it, but she shook her head, "No. Leave me. I wish to stay here."

  
The boy looked confused, "But, my lady, if you stay, you will die and then the kingdom will have no one to run it."

  
"And if I go, there will be no kingdom left to come back to," she said, "Let me die with it."

  
"But--" he started, but Nevy waved her hand, cutting him off.

  
"No. I will not be leaving. Good bye."

  
The boy looked like he wanted to protest, but he bowed one last time before he ran off to fight again. Nevy hoped he would survive.

  
Not even five minutes after the boy was gone, did Nevy hear the castle door break down. There was no other sounds, just heavy footsteps climbing the marble stairs to her room. The door was closed and Nevy sat on her bed, the vial in her hands.

  
Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she might unexpectedly die of a heart attack. Her hands were shaking.

  
The steps grew louder and she closed her eyes tight and tried to slow her breathing. She needed to be brave.

  
The steps stopped right outside her door and with a loud  _BOOM!_ the door was kicked open and none other than TITAN himself stood in the door way.

  
Nevy popped the cork out of the bottle and turned to face the armoured man. He was less scary than she imagined, but her hands still shook like she was freezing.

  
He didn't speak to her. He didn't need to. When he lowered his sword at her, she stood up.

  
"I received your letter." she said, her voice coming out stronger than she was, "Either I surrender or I die, right?"

  
He didn't answer.

  
"I think you can see for yourself which route I picked. I hope my soldiers gave you a hard time, TITAN."

  
With the vial in her hand, she moved in front of him, head raised and shoulders squared.

  
"But," she continued, looking him in the eye, "if you can't tell which route I picked, I can easily tell you."

  
With a breath and a quick motion, she brought the vial to her lips and threw her head back, swallowing the liquid. Before TITAN could react, Nevy was clawing at her burning throat, gasping for air. He watched, probably in amusement, as she fell to her knees. Her vision started going white and she gripped the carpeted floor and then uttered three last words that seemed to make TITAN nervous.

  
"I choose neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of this was head canon. Sorry.


End file.
